


Head Over Feet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-21
Updated: 1999-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A short peek into Ray Kowalski's thoughts after the events of CotW.





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)

 

 

Disclaimer: I dont own them *sob* just borrowing them, and giving them  
a much needed release :P I'll put them back, unscathed, when I'm done  
playing with them (okay.. well I may want to keep RayK....)  
  
Rated : NC-17-RayK For M/M homoerotic content, if this sort of material  
offends you, you may want to pass on this one. This story is not a 'Fixit'  
story, just thought I would drop that warning out as well.  
  
This story takes place just after the events of CotW.  
  
 ****

Head Over Feet  
by Andre  


  
__

You've already won me over,  
In spite of me.  
And don't be alarmed if I fall,  
Head over feet.  
And don't be surprised if I love you,  
For all that you are.  
I couldn't help it..  
It's all your fault.  
  
Alanis Morissette  


**It was cold, so very cold. Intermittently, the wind would whip past,**  
the gusts raking icy fingers across the wiry American, but he didn't  
care, he was warm. Warm from within. Warm for the first time he could  
remember, in what seemed an indeterminable amount of years. Perhaps,  
truly warm for the first time in his life.

*Standin' on a precipice, ain't that what they call it? Better let Frase  
handle that, he is the one that knows all of them big words.* He thought  
to himself, blue eyes narrowing slightly, shifting, reflecting, twin  
seas of blue intensity who's color muted and melded with the vast, open  
cerulean of the Yukon skies around him. *What the -hell- am I doin' here?*  
A panicked voice rose from somewhere deep within the blond Detective.  
*I'm gonna die out here, I don't know what the hell I'm doin'!* Another  
calming voice from within rose through the cacophony of his scattered  
mind, soothed him, almost caressed his overloaded emotions. It was a  
voice, that oddly, echoed with the tone and inflection of a certain dark-haired  
Canadian Mountie. *You will be alright, Ray, nothing will happen to you  
here, you are safe.*

*Why the -hell- did I agree to somethin' -this- nuts?* The inner question  
had only one, inevitable answer. "Fraser." One word, breathed  
as a sigh, a longing, a need expressed in a low aching moan, rising to  
dance along the twisting arctic winds. Had it been a year? Really a year?  
*Funny how time flies..*

When Stanley Raymond Kowalski first agreed to take an undercover assignment  
at Chicago's 27th Precinct, all he had wanted was to escape the chimeras  
of his past. A new lease on life, a lease on someone else's life, namely  
one Detective Raymond Vecchio. What he hadn't bargained for was one Benton  
Fraser, RCMP. Partner, friend, and so much more, at least to Ray Kowalski.  
So much had changed in that tentative year, as if somehow, the Ray Kowalski  
of the past, too, had simply been another chimera, one of bitterness,  
loss, and insecurity. Now there was a new Ray Kowalski, one forged and  
tempered by a dark-haired angel with a soul purer than.. *Geez, get over  
yourself Ray* The Detective, well, former Detective, shook his head once,  
a violent motion who's sole intent was to shake the man back into the  
present.

These last few days had torn away the remainder of Ray's barriers, the  
last of his obstacles, and had forced away the final dredges of denial  
that had been stoically guarding his heart. Oh, he and Fraser had danced  
around the truth, for so long, too damn long it seemed to Ray now. For  
a year, he had grown more and more attached to the Mountie, their partnership  
taking on a thrumming intensity. Instinct and wits, a pairing that carried  
with it so much potential that any attempts at fathoming it's depths  
sent the spiky haired blonde's heart and reason heading for the high  
country. At those times he would force himself to think of Stella, of  
the intense, searing pain of their breakup, to remind himself of the  
looming specter of the 'real' Raymond Vecchio.

He'd never truly known just how deep Fraser's relationship with Vecchio  
had been, he hadn't wanted to go there, to actually -know-. It was easier  
to hide. Hide behind those sunglasses and his attitude, always keeping  
Fraser just one step away from him, in order to spare himself, what  
to him, had seemed an inevitable separation. He could never allow 'Stella'  
to happen to himself again, for he knew, as surely as he knew now that  
he loved Fraser, that bearing the weight of a pain like that again would  
encase his heart and soul in constricting bands of metallic ice. Cause  
him to retreat into a place he would never be able to crawl back out  
of.

*I shoulda known, shoulda trusted my instincts.* A good mental berating  
was something that the angular cop was quite talented at. He'd had a  
year's practice. Sometimes he wished that he had been capable of Fraser's  
unique brand of stoic self-control. So many times his words had rushed  
ahead of him, ahead of all rational thought, tumbling out in awkward  
moments of honesty, ones he would try and mask behind some nonchalant  
follow up, "I love you, Fraser.." *Damn what was I thinkin'  
that day.. hell I wasn't thinkin!* He'd tried to cover it, dismiss it,  
but he -knew-, that the Canadian would instinctually understand the depth  
and import of that one uttered comment, Frase always did, it was in his  
nature.

Oh, he had thought about his feelings for Fraser, his need, his closeness  
to the man, but it had been friendship. Well, friendship mixed with an  
odd, vibrant undercurrent of intensity, the never-ending promise of a  
spark of something more. It scared Kowalski, so much so that his instincts  
were telling him to bail, as apparently were Fraser's. Then it all came  
tumbling down, on the Henry Allen. He had conceptualized his feelings  
for Fraser before that, but they crystallized, transmuted, forked off  
course and began a slow burn into the realms of desire. "So, like,  
nothin's changed between us?" He had known that was a lie, the moment  
it had escaped his lips, and yet... and yet. Still Vecchio loomed in  
the background, a silent demon that haunted him, the one thing, one man,  
that he was certain would be the end of his heart, for Vecchio's return,  
he was certain, would topple all of the dominos of this new life he had  
found.

Undeniably and with a shocking ease, Fraser had cut through his defenses,  
changed him. Throughout his life, he had always felt small, insignificant.  
Even with Stella, he had doubted himself, doubted his abilities, was  
just a "Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair." But Fraser,  
in his own inimitable way had taken Ray, a stranger, *I called him a  
freak.* into his life, and remarkably, the more time he spent with the  
calm and confident Mountie, the more he began to feel he fit in. For  
the first time in his life he began to feel equal, with Fraser, Ray was  
ten feet tall, and walking on air. Fraser appreciated him, knew him,  
trusted him, in ways that no other in his life ever had, and it only  
made the inevitable separation that much harder to bear the thought of.  
When Fraser was gone, who would ever make him feel that equality again,  
that sense of worth that had started to burgeon and suffuse it's way  
through his long-battered self-confidence.

When Vecchio had returned, he had hated the man on sight, a flaming sea  
of jealousy coursed through his veins. He stood, in the background, as  
Fraser fell easily back into his comraderie with the 'real' Ray. But  
then, Fraser had surprised him. Four words, four innocent little words  
that carried behind them so much more. "If you'll have me."  
Choice made, fears banished, and Raymond Vecchio became just one more  
chimera of the past. He'd followed Fraser here, to the frozen North,  
to Fraser's home, and the course of his life changed forever.

All of the hidden feelings, buried so deeply within him were freed, Fraser  
was -his-, wanted to be with -him-. Pressed together in that crevasse,  
Ray had honestly thought he was going to die, and surprisingly, it was  
alright. Fraser's voice rang out in the confines of their icy prison,  
vibrating through him, through his soul. He had looked up at the sky  
then, well what small amount was visible above them, and let the soft  
waves of Fraser's beautiful voice flow over him, and for the first time,  
perhaps in all his life, he felt at peace, even in the very face of death  
itself. *We're gonna die* He remembered thinking to himself, as his eyes  
fastened on the sliver of magnificent blue above them. *But it doesn't  
matter, 'cause I'm -his-, and now, he is -mine-, even if it is just in  
these last few minutes, hours.* And that was okay.

"Ray? Ray, Ray, RAY!!" That magnificent, steady voice rocked  
him out of his reverie then, and he looked over at his partner. *So exquisitely  
beautiful* He mused, his eyes burning into the dark-haired vision beside  
him.

"Yeah, Frase?" *Smooth Kowalski, real smooth, aww what the  
hell.* "Whatcha need Frase?"

"Nothing, Ray, we are here." The Mountie replied in that matter  
of fact manner that Ray had come to know so well.

"Yeah, well I knew that, I got eyes y'know." He winced as the  
barb tripped from his tongue unwittingly. The defensive network that  
had wound it's way around his battered and bruised heart, once again  
rearing it's ugly head. *Cover Ray, cover* "I was just.. was just..  
y'know, takin' in the scenery."

"Understood." Came the predictable reply, and yet he knew,  
instinctively, that Fraser -did- understand. The small half-smile that  
played across the other man's lips more then proved that. So Ray just  
ducked his head down, as if against the wind, to hide the small stain  
of color flushing to his cheeks.

Kowalski's eyes carefully regarded the cabin rising out of the snow before  
them with a measured glance. *No doubt it's spartan, but then again,  
that would suit Frase*. He stole another glance at his friend then, unable,  
and unwilling, if truth be told, to drag his eyes away for long moments.  
*Everythin's changed now, Ray. You know it, and Frase knows it.* Perhaps  
that small thought should have provided some infinitesimal measure of  
comfort, but instead it only served to fuel his rising exacerbation.  
He couldn't hide anymore, couldn't deny the inevitable course that their  
relationship had veered down.

"Come on, Ray." Fraser intoned softly, as he re-shouldered  
his pack, and set briskly off towards his cabin.

As Ray silently followed, it began to really dawn on him that -this-  
was Fraser's home, the one place that Ben could truly call his own, and  
he wasn't certain if that revelation scared, or excited him. *Both.,  
yeah definitely both.* He had never actually seen this deeply into Ben's  
life, seen this place that had forged so pure a soul. It humbled him,  
the importance of it, the sense of giddiness at finally being allowed  
-completely- into Fraser's life. It gave him pause.

"It's probably not much by your standards, Ray, but we are, nonetheless  
here." Ben rambled, as he opened the door with trembling hands.

As he entered the cabin, Kowalski knew without a doubt, there was no  
turning back now, no pulling away, for either of them. In silence, Ben  
began to quickly start a fire, it's flames flickering slight patterns  
of illusionary shadows across the wooden walls and floor. *It's so -Fraser-*  
He thought to himself, enraptured for long moments, then a thought hit  
him like a lightning bolt, searing his senses, his heart. *I should be  
afraid of this shouldn't I? I mean I never been attracted to a man a  
before, or done nothin' like this, so why am I -not- afraid.?* And he  
knew, the answer, like all the other answers was simple, Fraser.

Fraser went about unpacking both of their packs, and Ray leaned himself  
against the closed doorframe, regarding Ben quietly out of the corner  
of his eyes, allowing his mind to finally give voice to all the unrequited  
and buried thoughts that had plagued his mind for so long. *He is so  
beautiful, not that I ever thought I'd think that about another man.*  
A small sigh rose up around him, one of unutterable sweetness. *But he  
is, his dark hair looks so damn -soft-.* A small itch settled in his  
fingers, a yearning to run his fingers through that silky cap of perfectly  
coifed hair. *The term 'bad hair day' is a concept that Ben has obviously  
never had to face.* The thought came unbidden and he ran his own hand  
through his own spiky, rebellious hair.

*His skin is so pale, so unmarred, like his soul.* Ray closed his eyes  
then, allowing the wealth of emotions flow through him, not even trying  
to stem it for once. *And those eyes, so blue.. alert, intense, capable  
of seeing into the soul of anyone around the man.* A slight tremble worked  
it's way slowly up his spine, along with a rush of blood that heated  
his cheeks. *And those lips.. so.. so.. kissable..*

Ben's gaze had fallen to rest on him now, and he was aware of it burning  
through his barriers. He looked away quickly, but not before Fraser had  
seen the spark of love and desire that was quickly flooding through the  
Chicagoan's senses. It was a silent, loving scrutiny that traced it's  
way along the angular contours of the Kowalski's face, then down the  
lithe form. Ray's trembling increased. *God this is -it-, I know it..*

He felt that gaze, moving slowly, drinking him in, and it excited him  
more then he ever imagined anything could. Even with his eyes closed,  
he felt the weight, and sheer eroticism of those burning blue pinpoints.  
He felt warmth then, next to him, his senses flooded with the warm masculine  
scent of Fraser next to him. *Oh God..* His eyes opened, and locked with  
Fraser's, and he opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words.

"Shh.. Words are for later,.. after.." Fraser blushed slightly  
as his voice slowly articulated the emotion they were both feeling.

Ray's hand rose, unbidden, the tips of his slender fingers tracing the  
line of Ben's cheek, unable to stop himself, even had he wanted to, which  
he most certainly -didn't-. Ben leaned forward, slowly, and covered Ray's  
strained gasp with his lips. *So warm, so damn warm!* Ray's hand traced  
along Fraser's jaw, to cup his chin, firmly, then leaned into the hesitant  
kiss, so trusting, breathing with a life of it's own, a life of unrequited  
emotion.

Small moans of pleasure mingled, rising like twin purrs from the throats  
of both men, as Ben wrapped one strong arm around Kowalski's waist, drawing  
him closer. Flicking his tongue encouragingly across Fraser's lips, Ray  
pressed his wiry form against the Mountie's strong, unyielding warmth.  
*Fire.. this is like.. fire.* Ben's lips parted slowly, and sucked Ray's  
tentatively questing tongue inside his own mouth, and both were seared  
by the conflagration unleashed by that one hesitant gesture.

A year of want and desperation melted away like snows under the hot,  
sultry sun of summer. There were no more Barriers. No more Stellas, or  
Victorias, or Vecchios, all that existed anymore were two beings, one  
being, -them-. And that was all that mattered.

Fraser was moving then, grasping Ray's wrists and holding them above  
the man's head, pressing him into the doorframe with his substantial  
bulk, and Kowalski melted into him giddily, a part of him relieved at  
Ben's willingness to lead him through this -very- uncharted territory.  
Every small nuance that made up Ray Kowalski submitted, unconditionally,  
gave in to this marvel of a man who was doing things to him he had never  
imagined.

The kisses were blinding, white-hot heat pouring over them, through them.  
Again and again Fraser claimed his lips, and he was more then helpless  
to resist. After what seemed an eternity, Fraser pulled away, his eyes  
boring into his partner. When Ray's eyes met his, he was rocked, his  
Mountie, his carefully guarded lover's eyes reflected the depths of his  
soul, of his passion, and it set off tempestuous storms of want and need  
within Kowalski.

Using his wiry strength, his muscles exploded in a sudden burst of energy,  
reversing their positions, he now pinning Ben into the wall, trying for  
all the world to kiss this luscious man insensible. He wasn't hesitant  
now, and slipped one arm around Fraser, his tongue all the while darting  
across Ben's, as if trying to swallow him whole, consume him. A low,  
husky groan escaped Fraser as Kowalski began to nip and suck his way  
along the contours of Fraser's strong jaw, biting, tasting, agitating  
the skin there. *This is the most intense thing I have ever experienced*  
The thought poured through him, and was quickly banished when he felt  
Ben's strong, supple fingers tug at his shirt, yanking it up and out  
of his jeans, slipping those warm slightly callused hands beneath it  
in a gentle exploration of the Detective's chest.

"God wanted you, wanted -this-" Ray breathed hotly in his ear,  
before biting at it, his own hands working Fraser free of his shirt.  
He pulled back, then pushed the shirt back off of Ben's shoulder's, then  
stood breathless, bright eyes drinking in the pale, smooth, muscled chest.  
*Oh yeah!* With a small growl, he leaned into Ben again, his mouth traveling  
down the man's throat, along his shoulder blade, licking, tasting, learning.  
He was aware of Fraser's hands, running sensuously across his chest,  
fingers stopping occasionally to trail across his nipples, Kowalski was  
shaking now.

Somehow, they wrestled their way to the narrow bed, never once breaking  
the contact of skin and mouths, and Ben fell back onto it. With a look  
of such trust, and inexpressible love, it made Ray's heart and throat  
constrict, Fraser held out a hand to him, watching him. It was all the  
invitation he needed, or wanted, and fell onto the bed, next to Ben,  
his hands firmly pushing Fraser's shirt all the way down off of his arms,  
before tossing it aside. Fraser's hands, guided by a sort of frantic  
yearning and curiosity made short work of Ray's shirt, drawing it up  
over the man's head before tossing it over the side of the bed, in a  
heap with his own.

Their hands seemed to have lives of their own, tracing, cupping, molding  
firm skin, as they both quietly, passionately, and reverently explored  
each other. Ray was enthralled, both by the heat and willingness of Fraser's  
caresses, but also by his own responses to them, his own need burning  
like a clarion within him, branding his soul with Fraser's light.

But it was only the beginning. Without an ounce of shyness, they stripped  
each other slowly of their remaining clothes, their eyes feasting on  
each other's beauty, consumed by the heady rush of arousal throbbing  
through both of them. Ray, encouraged by Ben's openness, willingness,  
began to kiss his way across Ben's chest, hovering over each nipple,  
nipping, sucking, exploring, reveling in the gasps, and moans rising  
from his lover's throat.

And then in a minute heartbeat, Fraser pushed Kowalski back down into  
the bed, his own lips returning the myriad of pleasurable favors that  
he himself had just enjoyed. Ray was melting, falling, flying, his entire  
being lifted into new heights of experience, of feeling. Fraser's mouth  
was like a searing brand, trailing it's way over his abdomen, and lower.  
He closed his eyes, then cried out with unrestrained passion as that  
warm wet mouth closed around him, and rational thought flitted away from  
him. All that mattered, that existed was Ben's heat, Ben's hands, Ben's  
mouth. His back arched, his own hands traveling down the well muscled  
shoulder and back of his beloved, one hand snaking at last into silkiness  
of Ben's hair, fingers clenching and unclenching in the soft mane of  
dark waves.

Numbed with passion, Ray could only feel. The exquisite texture of Fraser's  
tongue swirling around the head of his swollen sensitive cock, was almost  
enough to send him over the edge. *Not yet, no friggin way, yet* His  
hand tightened in Ben's hair, and dragged him gently up, tongue teasingly  
flicking out across Fraser's lips, and he was rewarded by a kiss. Another  
moan escaped him them, he could taste himself on those lips, wanted to  
taste more of this exotic creature of the northern snows. His eyes locked  
again with Ben's, and he pushed the Canadian back into the bed, his mouth  
traveling hotly down Fraser's torso.

Ben's back arched wildly when Ray's mouth closed around him. Soft possessive  
growls erupted from Ray's throat as he began to explore the thick, hard  
delicacy in his mouth. *This is so much better then I expected* His thoughts  
were muddled, unfocused, split between the engorged cock he was making  
love to with his mouth, and the hot, strong hands that continued to caress  
him, stroking his back, shoulders, pressing into his flesh, every time  
his tongue would work it's way around and over the head of Ben's cock.  
He could feel Fraser shudder, the man beneath him was as taught as a  
bowstring, and it thrilled him.

Kowalski pulled back, somehow forced himself to surrender the wonderful  
treat he had discovered. With confused eyes, Fraser regarded him with  
no small amount of curiosity, and need. All Ray could do was grin, the  
corners of his lips turning up in the most sensual smile Benton Fraser  
had ever witnessed in his life, and he shuddered.

"Ray?" He questioned softly, hesitancy flowing through the  
timbres of his rich voice, a question hiding there.

"Want you Ben.. all of you..please?" Ray's eyes drifted shut  
momentarily, but when they again opened, the were greeted by the most  
beautiful sight he had ever been gifted. Fraser's heart was pounding  
in his chest, Ray could feel it vibrate through their proximity. In the  
Mountie's eyes, every crazy dream and need Kowalski had ever felt stood  
bared before him, in those blue-blue eyes.

"A..are..are you certain Ray?" Fraser's voice cracked with  
apprehension, and want as the question bubbled out.

*Am I certain?* "Yeah Ben, I've never been so certain of anything  
in my life. I want this.. want you.. all of you." *Did I just say  
that? Who cares* Before Kowalski could stop to think again, he was met  
by that glorious weight, pushing him firmly back into the bed. Ben was  
like an animal unleashed, who had been pent up and denied freedom for  
far too long, but beneath that, there was the ever-present undercurrent  
of reverence and unconditional love.

Ray closed his eyes, willing himself to relax as he felt Ben's sure and  
steady fingers explore the sensitive opening, his back arching up beneath  
his partner, as two strong fingers gently inched their way inside of  
him. It was different, he had to admit, but the sensations were so -good-,  
seeping into his spine, turning his entire being into jelly. He moaned,  
and twisted beneath Fraser, bucking against him encouragingly, trying  
to drown himself in the myriad sensations that Ben's fingers were eliciting  
from him. He wanted more.

And it was granted. After a few long minutes, he opened his eyes, whimpering  
at the loss of Fraser's fingers inside of him, but then, when he opened  
his eyes, he had to fight for breath. Ben's cock glistened in the firelight,  
thick, demanding, impossibly aroused. Fumbling quickly with a tube of  
lubricant, Fraser didn't allow Ray time to think about such concepts  
as apprehension and fear, and within moments, Ray could feel the most  
incredible searing -heat- as Ben slowly eased his way into him, patiently,  
letting Ray adjust to the sensations slowly.

A positively obscene moan escaped Ray's lips then, as he felt Ben's weight  
settle against, felt Ben's sock buried inside of him stretching him nearly  
impossibly. He hadn't known such pleasure, such completion could ever  
consist. He opened his eyes, watching Fraser, committing to eternal memory  
the rapture traced across Ben's striking features as he thrust slowly  
inside of him, stoking the conflagration until it threatened to consume  
him whole.

His head fell back, and one hand traced along Ben's arm, sought the other  
man's hand. Instinctively, Ben laced his fingers through Ray's, and their  
joined hands fell on the bed beside them, Ray clutching wildly to Fraser  
with his other arm, never wanting to surrender this excruciating closeness.  
With each of Ben's long, slow thrusts, their fingers clenched and unclenched  
together, the joining of their hands mirroring the joining of their bodies,  
their souls. And he knew that then too, somewhere along the line here,  
their lovemaking had stopped being about bodies, and even about hearts,  
their souls were merging as surely as the rest of them were, and that  
knowledge was Ray's undoing. With a longing, keening wail, he surrendered  
the last of his control, his body shaking violently with the force of  
his climax, Ben shaking just as wildly over him, joining him, even in  
this.

There were no words, no thoughts for a long time. Ben rolled onto his  
side near his lover, and pulled him tightly into his arms, and Ray acquiesced,  
nuzzling his head into the curve of Ben's neck, his tongue darting out  
to taste the fine sheen of sweat covering his lover's body. It was salty,  
and somehow evoked images of the Henry Allen, of Fraser's mouth breathing  
life into him, even as Fraser's soul had done just now.

When they had both calmed from the intensity of their passion, Ben gently  
pressed small kisses across Ray's forehead, across the prominent sculpted  
cheekbones, then drew back, those Blue sea eyes drifting over Ray's body  
again. He leaned forward, then laid one hand over Kowalski's heart, feeling  
it's heat and rhythm steadily under the surface of his warm palm. Ray  
looked up, his eyes meeting Fraser's and he gasped, seeing himself reflected  
in the depths of that beautiful and pure soul, and fiery heart.

"I claim you, Stanley Raymond Kowalski. I love you. You are mine."  
His voice was so strong, confident, reverent in the darkened firelight  
of the small cabin, and Ray felt as though his heart would beat right  
through his chest, a replete sigh echoing through the silence of the  
room, mingling with the occasional popping and crackling of the fire.

"And I you, Ben, I have always been yours.." And he knew in  
that moment that it was true.

Later that night, wrapped around the naked, protective form of his lover,  
his mind once again traveled back into it's former reverie. *I got everythin'  
I have ever wanted, right now, right here, forever* As sleep claimed  
him, one last thought filtered through his mind. *I took Ray Vecchio's  
life, because I didn't want my own anymore, I wanted a new one, and thought  
he could give it to me* In the end though, It had nothing to do with  
Vecchio. In the end, it was Fraser, just as it had always been Fraser,  
that had offered, and given him that new life. And it was all he would  
ever want.

-fin-

Comments/feedback may be mailed to:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
